Kaa's sexy plaything's!
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: Oneshot. The two teen's Mowgli and Shanti sneak out of the Village to have some "alone time". But they are caught by the seductive snake Kaa, but instead of eating them right there, he decides to "play" with them a little...Rated M for sex, and vore!


Another RP I did on "kaaroleplayX" with "AdmiralSalt".

Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING!

It was midnight in the jungle, and all in the man-village was quiet. The only light came from the full moon above, barely illuminating the surroundings. Nearly all in the village were asleep...

Except for two.

Mowgli stealthily made his way out of his hut by climbing through the window, easing his way down to the path below. He moved quietly, but with purpose, approaching another hut nearby. He raised his head and whispered, "Shanti?", The girl poked her head out of the window and gave Mowgli a knowing smile, and she too climbed down. Mowgli gave a small laugh, "I guess those climbing lessons I gave you paid off, huh?", Shanti giggled silently, but raised her fingers to her lips. They had to be very careful.

The two teenagers made their way toward the village entrance, careful not to get themselves caught. They opened the gates enough to squeeze through, shutting them tightly behind them. From there, they walked a great deal into the dense jungle. They couldn't run the risk of being caught engaged in their... tryst, so the farther they went into the jungle, the better.

They finally stopped their journey, and the two looked at each other. The villagers didn't look kindly on extramarital affairs, especially between those only just eighteen, but the years spent together made Mowgli and Shanti extremely close, and they needed to find some form of release. Mowgli wrapped his arms around Shanti, giving her a deep kiss, and Shanti returned the favor. They felt safe expressing themselves in their solitude... but they were not quite as alone as they thought.

Kaa relaxed in his tree, letting his coils lazily hang off the branches, thinking about a certain man-cub, one of the very few thing's to slip out of his coil's, he had him twice, but was foiled from devouring his meal by both Bagheera and Shear Khan...

...and then there was the girl who wandered into his territory, having been rescued from his clutches by another child, no less!

Kaa's stomach grumbled, thinking about his two escaped meal's just made him hungrier, that's when he heard some moan's not too far from his tree, swiftly and silently he slithered across the branches to get a better look at whoever the voices belonged to...

...he held back a gasp of surprise upon seeing the man-cub's, both lost in their own little world of love and lust, Kaa giggled in eagerness, this was perfect! All he had to do was wait for the right moment too strike...

The two continued to embrace one another, each one becoming overcome with passion. Mowgli stroked Shanti's hair, while Shanti tightened her hold around her lover. Sharing their love was almost everything they needed. Of course, the more heated the embrace became, the more the two needed to further their release.

Finally ending their kiss, Shanti made the first move, and stepped back, her eyes half-lidded knowingly, reminding Mowlgi of why he followed her into the village in the first place. The girl got down on her knees, and placed her hands around Mowgli's loincloth. Mowgli's eyes widened, realizing what Shanti was up to. Carefully she moved the red cloth down the boy's legs, and stared intently at the hardened member before her. Mowgli grabbed Shanti's head once again, shivering in anticipation.

"Wow!", he exclaimed. Shanti giggled and looked up at him, "I'll make you say more than that.", She took the tip of his dick into her mouth, and began caressing with her tongue. Mowgli exhaled deeply, and held more tightly onto the girl's head. He was overcome with pleasure and excitement, and could barely keep himself standing up.

Now was his chance! Kaa slithered down towards the couple, making sure to keep himself silent as he focused on his unwitting prey, a sly and seductive smile spread across his face as he slithered into the man-cubs line of sight.

Quickly he lined up their eyes and began his hypnotic attack on the man-cub, the pupils of his eye's erupted with bright exotic colors, flashing through his eyes in a rapid display before they bloomed continuously in an arousingly captivating sequence...

His hypnotic eyes twisted the mind of the man-cub, inciting a powerful lust from his deepest core, and Shanti sucking him off made it all the more easier..

Lost in pleasure, Mowgli was concentrating only on receiving the sensations from Shanti's lovely mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move in the nearby trees. Before he could get a better look, he saw the great python Kaa appear in front of him. The snake's attempts on his life years ago left an impact on his young mind, leaving him frightened, yes, but also aroused feelings he didn't understand at the time. And no sooner had the thought crossed his mind when the snake began to emit his colorful spirals once again.

The hypnosis worked just as well as it always had. The man-cub was transfixed on the amazing array of colors right in front of him. Not only were they beautiful, but they had an emotional impact as well. They relaxed him, they soothed him, they aroused him... NO! He wouldn't let this happen again! He shook his head, desperately trying to escape the snake's trap. His movements, however, gave Shanti the impression he was reveling in her work. So she began to work harder, swallowing his entire manhood, tantalizing every inch of it.

The increased pleasure took its effect on Mowgli, and he opened his eyes once again. Kaa's eyes remained where they were, continuing to emit the spirals. Mowgli couldn't concentrate, he had too many stimuli effecting his vulnerable mind. He could only succumb to hypnosis. The colors finally took full effect. Mowgli smiled widely, and his thoughts were limited only to maximizing his ecstasy. Holding on to Shanti's head, he began to buck against her machinations. Shanti, though surprised at Mowgli's sudden aggressiveness, enjoyed his newfound energy, and continued sucking him off.

The perverted serpent could taste his growing arousal, his face shifted in confusion and enjoyment, he resisted the urge to giggle at the helpless man-cub thrusting into his girlfriend's mouth, who was too distracted with pleasuring her mate to notice anything wrong, it was just too perfect! Mowgli thrust into Shanti's mouth again and again. The combination of her artful licking and the additional effects of the hypnosis made the boy very close to release.

Kaa kept his face closer to Mowgli's, reveling in the helpless expression on his face as he struggled under his spell until a blissful smile spread across his face, signaling that his mind was almost completely under his control, but he knew this meant he would cum soon, and if Shanti saw the spirals after she finished, there would be trouble, so he quickly slithered towards his face, "Ssshut your eye'sss..", he whispered deeply into his ear before backing away and continuing his his hypnotic assault on the boy. Mowgli heard Kaa's soothing voice hiss into his ear, the spirals began to quicken, and increase in beauty and effect. Not a second later, and Mowgli closed his eyes at Kaa's command, bound to obey by virtue of his condition.

Though his eyes were now shut, Mowgli only increased the speed of his thrusts, quickly reaching his breaking point. Ecstasy flowed through his body, and he shot his excitement directly into Shanti's mouth. The girl was happy to swallow it all, and began to lick the rest of his member clean. As she did so, she saw that Mowgli's eyes were shut, but he still had a wide grin on his face. She smiled, and rose to him face him. "Did I tire you out?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

The moment the Man-cub climaxed into her mouth, Kaa quickly hid himself back in the tree's, giggling in delight, it had worked! The man-cub was under his control! As he slipped back into the tree's, he watched and waited for the next opening to hypnotize the girl...

Shanti, believing Mowgli to be feigning sleep, decided to play along. She removed her shirt and lowered her dress and panties, placing them off to the side with Mowgli's loincloth. Fully nude, she put her hands behind her back, teasingly saying, "Well, if you're too tired, I guess you'll miss out on eating me out. Sigh. I hope SOMEONE take up the offer."

The effects of the hypnosis were still latent in Mowgli's mind, the boy obeyed the "order" Shanti gave, and got down on his knees before her. His speed took Shanti by surprise, and tried to remark on this when Mowgli buried his face between her legs. He licked deeply into her folds, lapping at the wetness Shanti seeped. Reaching her clitoris, he sucked at the spot while licking it gently, all the while keeping his smile on his face.

Shanti was overwhelmed by Mowgli's forwardness. Never before had her pussy been given so much attention and pleasure. She stroked his head in turn, and gasped, laughing slightly at the wonderful experience.

...and his chance came sooner then expected, as he watched her start stripping off the rest of her clothing and spread her leg's, apparently wanting the same treatment from her mate. Yes, he would wait until she was to immersed in her own pleasure to concentrate...

Kaa smirked as he slithered out of the tree's once again, his eye's already spiraling with seductive color's, as he lowered his head down, he saw Shanti throw her head back while moaning in pleasure, seeing his opening he quickly moved into Shanti's line of vision, despite her head being upside down, he easily made eye's contact with her.

"Having fun aren't we? Let me help you with that...", he said as his tail lightly coiled around her neck, keeping her from breaking eye contact with him. With her mate pleasuring her, her vision upside down combined with Kaa's hypnosis, it was only a matter of time until she was his...

Shanti was beginning to lose her balance herself. Mowgli licked away at her pussy, pleasuring her like never before. As he gave another tug at her clit, she threw her head back in ecstasy, moaning loudly. Not loudly enough, however, to block out the voice that began to speak. It sounded vaguely familiar, and as Shanti tried to see who it was, she was met with a battering of bright colors, colors which she saw once in her childhood. She couldn't remember much of what happened then, but she realized that the spirals were soothing, in more ways than one.

She felt something coil around her neck, keeping her neck held back. Ecstasy was enveloping her, but she was conscious enough to see that something was emitting these beautiful sights. She squinted, trying to get a closer look, when at that moment Mowgli added a finger to his workings. Shanti's knees buckled at this. The pleasure, the hypnosis, the upside down vision, it was all too disorienting for her. She finally sank into a fully hypnotized state, growing a smile matching Mowgli's, staring back into Kaa's eyes.

Kaa hissed with delight as Shanti fell under his spell, "Yessss girl-cub, sssleeep for me...", he cooed seductively as he moved his head closer to her's, letting the spiral's envelop her entire vision, "...sssleeep...sssleeeep...", he hissed as hie tail slithered over to Mowgli who was still eating his girlfriend out. Kaa's tail slithered beneath Mowgli, the very tip of his tail then wrapped a single loop around Mowgli's shaft and slid the ring of coils up and down, gently masturbating him. While this happened Kaa turned his attention back to Shanti and kissed her deeply, wrapping his long tongue around her's...

In her state of absolute bliss, Shanti happily obliged, shutting her eyes, but still experiencing the gratification of her pleasure and the colorful rings. Her mind was empty, her physical enjoyment all that was left. She felt another tongue enter her mouth, circling around her own. It didn't matter whose it was, and it didn't matter how someone's tongue could do that. It simply brought her more pleasure, and she passionately kissed back, twirling her tongue sensually.

Mowgli, meanwhile, was preoccupied satisfying his girlfriend's lust, which had not quite been fulfilled yet. His happiness was found only in doing his duty, and giving her the best oral sex he could give. It came somewhat as a surprise, then, when he felt his penis once again being stimulated, this time feeling different than the oral work Shanti gave. Nonetheless, it was highly enjoyable, and Mowgli's arousal came about once again. This only served to further motivate Mowgli's actions, fingering and licking even deeper than he had before. Kaa continued to stroke Mowgli's cock faster, while adding another loop around it, as it stroked it would occasionally tighten and release, adding to the pleasure.

Meanwhile, Kaa broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between the two, just as she began to miss its presence, Kaa slid his mid portion close to Shanti's face, revealing his thick cock, "Sssuck on it.", he commanded before pushing it into her mouth, Shanti began to do just that. It was a great deal larger than Mowgli's, but she licked and sucked just the same, even if the girl had trouble keeping herself from gagging from the considerable , she remained lost in pleasure, especially from Mowgli's furious devouring of her pussy. Her excitement was so great that her juices covered all around her thighs and Mowgli's face. The boy was consumed by his own state of rapture, and as he felt more coils work harder against his own dick, he held tightly onto Shanti's legs, never stopping his eating. He was close to another climax...

Kaa moaned out in pleasure as Shanti sucked him off, slightly tightening his coil's around her neck while thrusting his cock faster and deeper into her mouth, Kaa giggled at his captives submission, loving the mindless look on her face, at the same time his tail continued to stroke Mowgli's dick, "Your mine, man-cub's.",Kaa hissed and with a final flick of his coils caused Mowgli to orgasm, even greater than the last. As he came, his exuberant moans of release were muffled in between Shanti's legs. The vibrations coursed through her pussy, and she reacted accordingly, bucking hard against Mowgli's face as he climaxed.

Her mind also full of lust, Shanti obediently pleasured the snake's cock. The tightened coils heightened the erotic simulations, Shanti arching her back and curling her toes in carnal delight. Suddenly, as Mowgli was finished off, Kaa joined him in release, cumming a generous amount in Shanti's mouth. That in turn sent Shanti over the edge, her climax visiting every inch of her body, nearly causing her to fall to the jungle floor. She came over Mowgli's face, and began to swallow Kaa's cum, barring that which drooled out of her mouth. The man-cub and girl-cub breathed heavily, but their mindless smiles remained, lust, pleasure and relaxation dominating what thoughts they could muster.

Kaa hissed in glee as he pulled out of his mouth, leaving a small trail of cum, he then wrapped a few loop's around Mowgli and Shanti's waist's, lifting them both up and having them face each other, having them staring into each others spiraling eye's, "Now, I believe you two came here to mate, didn't you?", he said as he wrapped two loop's of coils around them both, pushing their lip's and waist's together, "Why don't you continue?", he whispered seductively.

Happily standing up at the snake's will, the two lovers' sight of each other registered in the fog that was their minds. The sight of the other, naked, dirty, and sweaty, was a great deal arousing. As they were coiled together, their lips and waists met. Their bodies pressed against each other, nipples rubbing erotically. Naturally, they hungrily began making out again. While their first session was one of passion and mutual love, these kisses were full of lust and pleasure. Their tongues intertwined, they licked each others' lips, and they moaned deep into the other's mouth. Even some of Kaa's come left around Shanti's mouth managed to be smeared between the two of them.

Mowgli, whose member had hardened yet again from this, managed to maneuver his dick into a position directly outside Shanti's entrance. It was not an easy task to perform while entrapped in coils, but the gyrations of hips only made the experience hotter for the two. Mowgli entered Shanti, and began to thrust steadily. The lovemaking was primal, consisting of furious, mindless bucking of hips and messy kisses. Shanti wrapped her legs around Mowgli's, helping him thrust harder and deeper into her. They had certainly achieved sex greater than they could have hoped for.

Kaa could only snicker in delight as he watched couple fuck each other silly, it was a sight that he could-before now-only dream of, the man-cub's that had escaped his coil's, were now helpless and at his mercy, his stomach growled as he licked his lip's, he was eager to devour them right there, right now...

But he would wait, have a little more "fun" with the two, once he satisfied his lust, they would satisfy his hunger...

As the two fuck each other silly, Kaa moved the his erect cock towards Shanti's ass as it bucked back and fourth, with it still drenched in her saliva, he plunged it into her ass before thrusting with the rhythm of her hip's, keeping himself from being lost in pleasure he moved the tip of his tail to Mowgli's ass and shoved it inside him, wiggling it around inside him.

Both man-cubs' eyes nearly rolled back. Their perversions were being indulged so satisfyingly. They needed to barely work to reach the rapturous delights they were receiving, the hypnosis multiplied arousal and physical contact. The sex was mindless, pumping, thrusting, licking, slobbering, clenching. Had they not been under Kaa's spell, they would have climaxed long ago. Having been conditioned to cum at his command, however, the two experienced hereto unheard of sexual heights, every orifice being given proper attention. The scent of saliva, sweat and cum pervaded all around them, and the odors contributed to the primal atmosphere. They were simply two people being given absolute delights through physical stimulation, and it was glorious.

Kaa hissed in pleasure as he fucked Shanti's ass while probing Mowgli's, it was almost time for him to feast. As he continued to thrust he added a few more loop's of coil's around the couple, keeping their waist's free so they could thrust, he squeezed them tighter as he started thrusting faster, he could feel his own climax coming.

The gyrations continued, every nerve of their bodies electrified, especially those areas receiving particular attention. Tightening his ass to strengthen the sensations from Kaa's tail, Mowgli continued humping Shanti wildly. Shanti bounced hard on the two dicks penetrating her, her entire pelvic region ready to explode. The extra coils around their bodies only made things more sensual; the less they could move, the more their bodies moved more closely together.

As the coils gave a tight squeeze, the shock finally sent the two over the edge. Mowgli came hard into Shanti's pussy, who in turn coated Mowgli's dick with her liquids. All the while they screamed with delight into each other's mouths, smiling wider than ever before. The orgasm lasted longer than any before, and the two continued thrusting the entire time.

Finally, Kaa gave one final thrust before cumming into Shanti's ass while hissing in pleasure, filling her ass up with his thick cum, "Ahhhh yessss...", Kaa moaned out as he withdrew his cock from her ass, at the same time pulling his tail out of Mowgli's, "Now...it'ssss time we sssssent you two off to your new bed chamber's...my ssssstomach, sssshalll we?", he said.

Kaa's head hovered over two lovestruck teenager's as he unhinged his jaw, he slowly moved his coil's out of the way as his gaping maw descended upon the two and proceeded to swallow them headfirst while they continued to kiss each other, moving down to their shoulder' in fluids, completely spent of energy, and in Shanti's case, slowly leaking snake cum out of her ass, Shanti and Mowgli stood there, constricted in Kaa's coils, kissing passionately. All they could conceive was the effects the other had on them, and shared their mutual love. They barely noticed Kaa's jaw beginning to slide over them. All they knew was that they were being constricted tighter, being brought closer. With Kaa's help, they had the greatest sexual experience they could ever hope to have... in exchange for it being their last experience in life. Kaa continued to swallow, relishing the taste, loving every second of it! He moved lower, encasing them in his mouth, slowly making his way to their hip's, it was slightly difficult, but he managed to engulf them as well.

Then finally, he proceeded to swallow up to their leg's, using the strength of his coil's, he pushed his head up and lifted the two teen's with him, their leg's sticking out of his mouth and into the air, easily letting them slide down into his throat.

The teens easily acclimated to their new location. They were close and warm, and that's all they wanted in the first place. By the time Kaa swallowed their hips, the two managed to become aroused again, as Mowgli was still inside Shanti. The continued friction even caused them to orgasm one more time. The man-cub and the girl-cub faced each other, still smiling, eyes still swirling, still madly in love.

Kaa smirked sinisterly at the bulge in his stomach that was the two lovestruck teen's, the man-cub that slipped out of his coil' twice, each time leaving a knot in his tail, and the girl that narrowly escaped thanks to her brother, leaving him with a stone in his stomach (witch caused him MAJOR indigestion!), truly revenged had never been sweeter.

"Farewell, man-cub'ssss I hope you enjoyed your firsssst and lasst time together...", he hissed sinisterly and he coiled up on a tree and began to digest his meal...

THE END


End file.
